Underground and Back Areas (Shadowgate 64)
These are areas (not populated buildings) in Shadowgate 64: Trials of the Four Towers that are relatively deserted. Castle Gate The castle gate 'is a path that Belzar is seen crossing in a cutscene. It can be crossed to get to the other side of the town. Characters found here: Saul, Guards, Belzar Central Road.png Cave '''The cave '''is a corridor originally connecting the basement of the cathedral to the lower levels of the Disciples' Tower. There is evidence on a wall of people digging. It can be assumed that the digging was made by Saul and Lucas. And considering where Lucas was killed, it can also be assumed that they where the ones that made the hole connecting the underground hallway to the drain. Characters found here: ''None '' Underground Hallway.png '' Cemetery '''The cemetery is where many people were buried. Many of the graves described to be so old that they can't even be read anymore. Characters found here: Aristolin Graveyard.png Chamber of Holding The Chamber of Holding is where Belzar dies reviving Talimar the Warlock Lord. Ironically, the player helps Belzar by putting the dragon eye on the staff. Characters seen here: Lakmir, Belzar Staff Chamber.png Staff Chamber (Destroyed).png|End of the game (Destroyed) Drain The drain '''is an underground area that the player uses to escape the dungeon cell. It also has a hole in the ceiling that leads to the floor of the Disciples' Tower. Characters found here: Lucas, Dersius Sewer.png Excavation Area '''The excavation area '''is basically what it is: a very big excavation site. It is the area where many treasure hunters are seen looking for artifacts. It can only be entered down the ladder. Falling in the hole basically equals death. There is another empty excavation area found at the entrance of Dragon Tower . Characters found here: Geran Large Hole.png Park '''The park '''is an area that contains a statue a what the townspeople call a legendary hero, Lord Jair. This is the last area the player goes to at the end of the game to defeat the Warlock Lord. Characters found here: Lakmir, Lord Jair, Talimar Lord Jair's Fountain.png Lord Jair's Fountain (Destroyed).png|End of the game (Destroyed) Pathway to Park '''The pathway to the park is a long corridor that connects one end of the town, to the Lord Jair Monument, to the other end. This area can be seen destroyed towards the end of the game. Characters found here: None Back Alley.png Back Alley (Destroyed).png|End of the game (Destroyed) Waterway (Also called the lake) The waterway, called the lake by some villagers, is much like an overground sewer. Looking down the stairs into the water, the player can see the entrance to the Trials Tower and a skeleton belonging to Kaitlin. Characters found here: Kaitlin Lake - Waterway.png Waterway Controls The waterway control is an area where you can control the water levels in the area where Kaitlin is found. Correctly adjusting the controls will allow the Trials Tower be accessed. Characters found here: Lakmir Waterway Controls.png